geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
KappaMaticXD
KappaMaticXD is a mobile user who is actually just GPP Randy on an iPhone. Some of his achievements include making a preview of a silent level called KappaStep. He is also working on a less-decorated, nerfed version of The JanuS Miracle, which is likely going to be called The KappA Miracle. Levels (In Order by Release Date) KappaMaticXD has 37 levels: * Sad Challenge: A difficult spider challenge which involves a rapid tapping. It contains just 10 blocks. It was removed from the servers however. * Orbz: A 2.1 test level with just 20 objects. It was also removed from the servers for unknown reasons. * Spooderman: A hard challenge level with 100 objects. It also got removed from the servers. * BS: A random challenge level that was updated on 29 April 2017 after GPP Randy commented on it saying there was a bug. It was fixed and went from 200 objects to 750. * Wav Chaleng: A pretty easy wave level with a small but irrelevant bug. The level is tiny yet consists of 474 objects. * 13 GG: A tiny but very tricky level that was removed from the servers for unknown reasons. It contains 100 objects and has a weird bug which you can hit just two of the gravity dash orbs and still continue. It was not found by Kappa until 29 April 2017. * Butter: A very easy level with just 10 blocks. It was removed from the servers for unknown reasons. * Chalendg: A difficult challenge level with a Lavender Town song remix. It contains 131 objects. It cannot be found as it was autoremoved from servers. * Duo Challenge: A hard dual challenge with 425 objects. It also has a coin that can be obtained upon completion. * Difficult Challenge: A hard wave challenge. * Derp: A very laggy and tiny level with 20k objects, the second most of any of his levels. * Literally Impossible: A level that, in quote, "exploits the low detail bug xD". * Level Testing: A level that was removed from servers, but it was created as a tutorial. * Ultera chalenge: A robot challenge with 100 objects. * The Challenge Buffed: A self-explanatory level with 1250 objects. * Sonic Challenge: A tricky level that contains 1500 objects and mocks the names of Serponge (Serpenguin), FunnyGame (BunnyGame), Cyclic (Coclic), and himself (Keppa). This can only be seen upon crashing at the beginning of the level. * Jump Generate: A level that can help you earn as much as 54k jumps while containing a whopping 80k objects. * Test: A 250-object Nine Circles level test. * Sad Challenge x3 NRF: A "nerfed, redesigned, and furnished level," hence the name NRF. It is a remake of his older level Sad Challenge. It contains 660 objects, over 60 times as much as the original. * Bass: An unreleased level with 991 objects. * Sector 13: An auto version of Sector 12. * KappaStep: A preview of an impossible level. * Nose: A level beaten with his nose. * Yataspam: A 2750 object level that is just spammed Yatagarasu. * Wave Champion 2: A nerfed level. * Lit Challenge xD: A tricky level with 500 objects. * Radnum Cirkulez: A Kirby-like Nine Circles level with a Platinum Adventure-esque coin. * Wave Dual: A very hard dual level. * VeryEasyChallengeWav: A difficult wave level. * The Challenge Broken: A bugged level that has no triggers and is literally impossible to beat. ** No matter what, you'll always die at 94 percent eventually. Personal Life Not much about Kappa's personal life has been released, however he recently posted on his account saying "My schedule off GD: Weekdays 7am to 2:30pm, weekends if I'm busy or need to do hw. I'm still in middle school until June 13th. Then highschool" This may imply that he is about in the eighth or ninth grade, however after GPP Randy posted on 29 April 2017 at exactly 8pm stating that he is Kappa, this all but confirmed that he is 14. Two weeks ago, however, he had confirmed it, saying "Going to be uploading levels on my other account KappaMaticXD." Category:Players Category:Users Category:Boys Category:Geometry dash Users Category:YouTuber Category:Level Creator